


A Splash and a Spark (Klance Sharkboy Lavaboy AU)

by acrylic_gold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lavaboy!Keith, Sharkboy & Lavagirl AU, Sharkboy!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylic_gold/pseuds/acrylic_gold
Summary: Let it be known that Hunk Garret didn’t ask for this. If he was being honest, he wanted the direct opposite of what was going on right now. As much as he wanted to hope that everything was a dream, logic simply told him otherwise.OR:Hunk finds himself in a dream world that is slowly becoming a nightmare. What's worse – the only thing that could be used to save the world he created is now in the wrong hands. It's up to him and his two friends Sharkboy and Lavaboy to save the day.





	A Splash and a Spark (Klance Sharkboy Lavaboy AU)

**Author's Note:**

> WOOH its been like AGES since ive written anything and im so sorry guys!! i don't think ive actually posted a thing since s6 or 7? so i deleted my voltron tumblr and everything before s6 came out so now im soley on ao3 for all voltron content. im slowly wanting to get back into writing as littl hobby i can get back into now and again. (me finishing this is a sole product of procrastination and i need to stop this).
> 
> (also someone pls link me to other fics with this AU i surely cannot be the only one)
> 
> I did (for once) check for mistakes and everything in the parts that were written like mONTHS ago, but my eyesight is not the *best* (i need new glasses folks) and i tried. the rest is a one-draft-wonder.
> 
> as i always say, comments kudos and feedback has been and always will be appreciated! enjoy x

Let it be known that Hunk Garret didn’t ask for this. If he was being honest, he wanted the  _ direct opposite _ of what was going on right now. As much as he wanted to hope that everything was a dream, logic simply told him otherwise.

They were on the Train of Thought – that was what he was told by his new friends. Yeah, the friends from a magical planet light years away from his solar system whose powers derived from opposing elements - fire and water. This Train of Thought, that was hurtling hundreds of miles an hour with no driver and required the effort of all (only) three passengers on board to steer them away from mortal danger while being chased by an angry (robot?) man who can zap them with electricity while racing against the clock to stop a cloud of ever looming darkness which would destroy the planet of his friends (Sharkboy and Lavaboy) that he is somehow able to stop because of his mind, was lying in the  _ direct line of one of the giant brains _ –

Needless to say, today was  _ not _ going how Hunk planned.

“This stupid stick isn’t moving!” Lavaboy growled, the pink flames on his hair flickering more violently than before. He, along with Hunk and Sharkboy, had been putting all their strength into trying to move the steering device but it was refusing to budge even an inch.

“No time to think about that now,” Sharkboy interjected before his counterpart could delve into a tirade about the  _ stupid controls _ , “we have bigger fish to fry, we’re going to crash! We need to jump.”

“J-jump?” There was  _ no way _ Hunk was jumping out this train. Maybe they would land on a soft cloud or something, just anything that wouldn’t make the trio put themselves into more danger than they already where. While he was deliberating all this in his head, the fire-water duo had already opened the train door.

“Hunk!” Lavaboy yells over the too loud engine of the locomotive, “we need to get going!  _ Now _ .” 

“You’ll be fine! Follow after me–” Sharkboy’s voice vanishes as his figure disappears from the door. Out into the open air. Hundreds, if not thousands, of feet away from solid ground.

“ _ Hunk. Move! _ ” Looks like he doesn’t have a choice, huh. Let go. Run. Run, run run–

_ Jump!  _

His stomach swoops at the falling sensation. He keeps his eyes shut tight because he can’t bear to look down and see where he’s going to land. The vague voices of Sharkboy and Lavaboy come into ear shot before his senses are shaken by the explosion of the Train of Thought as it collides with one of the hovering brains. Hunk screams as the hot air of the explosion sends him careening until he can’t hear his friends, until he’s definitely sure that there’s no possible way on all of planet earth, or planet drool, that he is going to survive this insanely high drop–

And he’s landed.

Not the most graceful of landings, but he landed. More importantly, he’s still alive. Hunk removes the shaky hands that were covering his eyes and opens them to see Shakboy’s head sticking out from a fluffy white mountain and Lavaboy, with a look of disgust, wiping multi coloured blobs of  _ wait, is that ice cream?  _ from his lava suit. He peers over to the blue eyed boy who has a beaming smile on his face.

“See, buddy? I told ya we’d make it!” Hunk couldn’t help but smile in return.

“Huh. We really did.”

“Now, do you think you could help me out? I’m kinda stuck.”

  
✩

After the trio were (mostly) cleaned up and no longer trapped in mountains of whipped cream, they all rested on a giant chocolate cookie. Hunk delightedly helped himself to the chocolate goo situated next to him while Lavaboy and Sharkboy had a (whispered) heated discussion between themselves. While he wasn’t intending to be nosy, Hunk’s ears couldn’t help but pick up the noise and try to decipher the words – which proved to be more than difficult when he discovered the two were speaking in an entirely different language. As the conversation continued, it was becoming increasingly clear that Sharkboy was getting more and more frustrated while the Lavaboy was becoming more exasperated.

“Hey, um...guys?” The two looked at Hunk who flinched at the hard stares they sent his way (the taller boy’s face softened slightly after a short moment), “I hate to interrupt, but can I ask what language that is? Is it European or something?” The two looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

“What’s European?”

“Well, it’s not one of our languages, Hothead. It’s one of Hunk’s.” The flame-headed boy frowned at the nickname. It was one of many incredibly annoying names that his partner had for him.

“Well to answer your question Hunk, we’re speaking Droo’vilan. It’s an old language here on the planet.”

“More like ancient!” Sharkboy announced as he shot up, hands on his hips, “a language that has been spoken by the earliest creatures who roamed the planet in its early days, and has been passed from generation to generation by Sharkind – and onto yours truly!” He took a slight bow, blatantly ignoring the unimpressed reaction next to him and focused on Hunk’s look of awe. “Yeah, so like Flameo Mullet said, it’s an old language. But it’s not the only one we have. Droo’vilan isn’t really common tongue for surface dwellers anymore. They’re more likely to speak Droo’lish or Droo’un, or something like that and even your earth language...wait. Hunk?”

“Yeah?”

“Shouldn’t you...y’know...know this stuff? I mean...no offence or anything but you…”

“Created this world.” Lavaboy interjected, folding his arms over and looking sternly at the ground as if he was trying to find the right way to express himself. “You created this, all of it. Sharkboy....me.” Hunk looked down at his shoes, partly to try to come up with an answer and partly in shame. He couldn’t imagine coming up with his own language – let alone  _ three _ . The two Droolians looked at Hunk then to each other.

“Listen...Hunk, there’s no need to feel bad about it. Everyone forgets things sometimes.” Sharkboy walked over to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“He’d better.” Lavaboy interjected, “If he doesn’t figure everything out soon, the Planet’s going to die, and I–”

“Lavaboy, that’s enough! Hunk is trying his best, we can’t ask for more-”

“Yes, we can! It’s our planet! He has his own to get back to, what will we have?”

“You’re going to make him upset-”

Hunk could only watch as the two - now standing inches away from each other - were arguing, much more aggressively than they had before. He couldn’t help but blame himself for this. If only he could remember everything, if only he had his dream journal.

“Guys…” Hunk started, but realised he should probably hold his tongue until they calm down. Besides, it’s not as if they could hear him anyways.

“Sharky, you can’t seriously tell me you’re not worried about this place! What’s gonna happen if we don’t save it on time!”

“Of  _ course _ I’m worried! But getting angry and snappy isn’t going to solve anything-”

“If we don’t stop Zarkon’s cloud, everyone will die!”

Everyone was silent. Hunk looked on at the two friends to see they were now panting from yelling, Sharkboy’s sharp teeth were now bared and Lavaboy’s hair was now replaced with nothing but raging flames on his head.

“If...If that cloud takes over,” Lavaboy continued to speak, the seething tone now replaced with a voice laced with worry, like a dam about to burst, “the planet can’t survive for long. Hunk...” he looked towards the nervous boy with a pleading expression, “Hunk, you need to remember. Please, you need to find your journal and stop this. I…” he hesitated. “I need to know who I am. I...don’t know, or I can’t remember. All I know is my name is...Lavaboy and I have powers.”

The larger boy shifted uncomfortably, not quite knowing what to say after this heartfelt plea. Of course he wanted to help, of course he wanted to stop the darkness that was soon to take over the entire planet but how could he do that without the one thing that held all of Planet Drool’s secrets?

“Hunk, I know this is hard but...we need your help.” The hothead’s voice was now reduced to a whisper. “Please.” He looked as if he was going to pass out from that lengthy confession, so Sharkboy placed an arm around his shoulders while the other gently held his wrist, a familiar touch of comfort in the rare times the other was feeling totally vulnerable, totally lost, in need of a friend. 

Hunk decided in that moment that it didn’t really matter if he had the journal or not. He was going to save this planet with these two people, and they were going to make sure whoever was causing this was never able to harm this planet, or any other planet, again.

This, he decided, was his promise.

  
  


✩

“Are...you sure we’re going the right way?”

“Well, I know we’re not going completely the wrong way.”

“Sharky…”

“Alright, I’m kidding! I can smell something strange over here, so I think this is where we’re meant to be…”

“You...smell something?”

“Yes.” Sharkboy nodded affirmatively. Lavaboy’s raised eyebrow seemed to betray his doubts, which is heroic companion decidedly ignored. “It smells like something...not sweet. It’s like...strong,  _ sharp _ .” He stopped for a moment, eyebrows creasing in thought as he tried to think of a way to describe the distinct odour that was growing ever closer to the wandering group. “Like...full? No. Suffocating in a way.”

“Suffocating?” Hunk gasped, “that doesn’t sound good…”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” Sharkboy began to backtrack, “argh! It’s like,” his eyes widened, “That’s it! It’s…” his gleeful expression sunk into one of horrors. “It’s…”

“It is…?” Lavaboy began. The two boys watched as their shark-like companion paced up and down whispering furiously to himself. “It’s... _ fi’al’tuvh _ .” Despite his knowledge on the ancient languages, Lavaboy could not figure out what Sharkboy was talking about.

“A...what?”

“Y’know,  _ fi’al’t _ **_uvh_ ** ”

“What...like Arusian fuel? Sharkboy that’s impossible. That stuff can only be dug from impossibly deep trenches. It’s not been in use for hundreds of decaphoebes.”

“How could it have gotten on the surface?” Hunk wondered aloud. “Maybe there’s a pipe system bringing it up here? Has it been mined recently?” The trio continued to walk in the direction of the source of the mysterious oil.

“There’s been projects before to bring it to the surface through mines or pipes,” Lavaboy began - staring out at the ice cream and wafer mountains that were now fading into the distance, “but they all failed. Nothing could withstand the pressure that far under the ground. The only people who could use that type of fuel were the Arusians.”

“And Olkarions, depending on who you talked to.” Sharkboy interjected as his pace quickened, causing the others to speed up. Hunk just looked on in wonder, wishing he had something to note this all down on. It was still hard to believe that he created a world like this with so much history and legends. Sharkboy was too preoccupied with the trail to continue his conversation and so he lead the group with an incredibly intense look on his face, with faint glowing markings on his face and irises (which Lavaboy commented was his ‘Shark mode’). Not wanting to stew in awkward silences with the overtly more silent of the two heroes, Hunk tired to think of ways to keep Lavaboy talking. 

“I guess the Arusian fuel was valuable then?” 

“Yeah. It was incredibly efficient. Some say it was magic. It could power ancient technology for an endless amount of time, but it also made them incredibly powerful.” Lavaboy focused his gaze towards Hunk, “But the last Arusian to ever bring it up to the surface hasn’t been seen in over a lifetime.” The three came to the end of the ice cream laden ground, and continued their voyage over more solid - fudge smelling - ground. The sound of a small stream could be heard nearby. “Which is why-” Lavaboy, rather than walking around it and not once looking away from Hunk - burned through a rather large piece of fudge in his way, “there’s no possible way that it could be here unless it was in an incredibly small quantity. Not enough for Sharkboy to smell.”

“Think again.” Sharkboy called out, his voice now deeper, more gravelly as he was shifting more and more into his ‘Shark form’.

“What?” the pink haired boy whipped his head round to his partner’s direction who was now sporting a more shark-like appearance and a deeper voice. Despite the more (according to Hunk) terrifying appearance, his smug and gleeful grin was apparent at the sight of a very sleek motorcycle-esque vehicle in front of the group which was currently humming with life and just  _ begging _ for Sharkboy to drive it on a grand adventure. 

“Woah…” was all Hunk could say as he slowly approached the motorcycle. “It looks…”

“Incredible?” The finned boy started to feel around the bike as his eyes scanned the details, “Beautiful?” He was now looking under and between the wheels, “The best thing you’ve ever seen? I know! And–” In the middle of looking at a certain pattern upside down, he let out a happy squeal-shriek and series of clicks as he saw a small symbol of a shark fin on the underside of the seat near the rear. Discrete.  _ His _ . “Yes! It’s mine! Do you see that? Hunk! Over here! My symbol! AHA!” His smile was impossibly wide. As Hunk looked over the design and admired the bike, Sharkboy leaped onto the ground and ran towards Lavaboy.

“LB! I got a motorcycle! Like the ones on Earth, how cool is that!” He grabbed his arms, jumping up and down excitedly, his wide smile revealing his sharp teeth. Not entirely used to the rare nickname used for him, the pink haired boy raised his eyebrows in surprise but his small smile was apparent. He held onto his friend to steady him a little. Deep blue eyes looked into Brown (with specks of purple? Dark blue?) ones.

“That’s great, Sharky.” Lavaboy breathed.

Hunk was hesitant to break the moment between them but couldn’t help the startled yelp when the sound of electric buzzing and vicious barking was growing closer.

“Kuron!” Lavaboy yelled. He spun away from his partner and looked out for any signs of immediate danger. The sound was coming from behind them. “Everyone, on the bike now!”

Without hesitation, Sharkboy scrambled onto the driver's seat and Hunk sat behind him, holding on waiting for the moment they would drive away. 

Over a nearby hill, Kuron’s figure appeared in the distance, sparks of electricity surrounding his body and an army of dog-shaped wires followed.

“Get them.” Was the only command the looming figure spoke and soon the chase was on.

Sharkboy, on the other hand, was becoming frantic as he couldn’t figure out the controls. Lavaboy’s impatience was simmering into a slow and steady rage.

“What do you mean you don’t know how to drive this thing?!”

“I don’t know Hunk! I thought it would just, y’know! Come into my head! You made the thing why don’t you know?”

“I don’t know!” Hunk turned around to see the canines getting closer and screamed as the canines were now only a few hundred yards behind. Hunk screamed louder and the finned boy started to voice out his different options in a blind panic. It was at that point Lavaboy burst into pink (almost red) flames and let out a ferocious yell of rage, leapt of the bike and stood his ground in front of the onslaught of danger. The other two went deadly silent. 

“Oh, and you think you’re going to be safe over there playing hero?” Kuron sneered, eyes glinting dangerously in Lavaboy’s direction. “Don’t want to lose your cool now do you...you  _ do _ remember what happened the last time you lost your temper?”

Apart from his two friends, no one could notice the tiny finch and flash of doubt that crossed the flaming boy’s face. In a split second his flames grew more intense and his eyes glowed hot pink into red. He glared directly at Kuron.

“ _ Fi’rraah ku’rra-ecas-urr-tlaah’sk– _ ” he seethed.

“What is he doing?” Hunk whispered in fear, seeing the dangerous flames surrounding his friend grow impossibly higher. He felt the ground shake. Sharkboy’s eyes widened.

“He’s using ancient fire spells...I haven’t seen that since…”

“ _ Fi’rraah ku’rra-tersca-usk-eh-eh-raaah _ ,” the chants grew louder and more ferocious as the ground in front of the flaming boy rose into a wall of molten rock that was beginning to tower over the hounds and their leader. Kuron froze and seemed uncertain. If Lavaboy could have smirked then, he would.

“ _ Fi’rraah ku’rrah eh-eh-errraska _ !” The wall in those moments rose to its peak height before crashing down on the nearby hounds like a tsunami of fire, and rushed towards Kuron who was now retreating back. Lavaboy turned to look at his team, eyes glinting dangerously still, the flames now smaller. “Move.  _ Now _ .” He snarled. As Sharkboy brought the bike to life, his partner leapt onto the back of it and the team sped away into the distance.

Kuron could only look on in rage as he saw glints of silver and pink and red flames growing smaller and smaller into the horizon and eventually over a mountain of chocolate and fudge.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaand there we have it! im a very very very very busy person with work, etc. so it very much could be a long while before i actually post the next chapter. until then thats all folks!


End file.
